


Crossing boundaries

by MarfaMikes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarfaMikes/pseuds/MarfaMikes
Summary: Mark is visiting Jack for a week in Britain. When he uncovers a most surprising secret about Jack...Mark feels confused, but intrigued at the same time and so with the help of Jack has is intent on figuring out his feelings.In a most queer fashion...





	1. First meeting

“Oh shit, I’m gonna be late”, Mark quickly glanced at his watch and started sprinting to the station. He was supposed to meet Jack today for a collab video. 10 minutes ago. “Shit, shit, shit…!”, Mark cussed to himself. He ran down the stairs and skidded around the corner to finally arrive at his platform. He was just in time to squeeze through the doors of the train before they shut close and the train slowly sped away. “Phew”, he breathed out a deep sigh of relief, gripping his side where he could feel the sharp pain of a cramp. He looked around for a seat, but everything was already occupied. Just when Mark resolved to stand by the door for the duration of the ride, he heard a whisper behind him, “Psst”. Mark turned his head and saw a woman in her late 20’s gesturing at the seat next to her. Mark walked over to her and gratefully sat down on the open seat. He mumbled a ‘thank you’ to her. “No problem. I couldn’t sit by and not help a handsome man like yourself”. Mark was surprised at her words. He suddenly remembered that he should probably text Jack that he will be late. _Or should I call him Sean? I don’t know!_ Mark hurriedly texted Jack and for the rest of the short duration of the ride, stared at his phone. This was the first time he would meet Jack. Well, in real life at least. They had done plenty of online gaming together; laughing and easily chatting with each other through their headphones. But meeting Jack in real life… It made his stomach clench up in nervousness just thinking about it. Especially with the whole Septiplier thing now…

“Our next destination is _____. Please mind the gap and don’t forget your belongings.” Mark snapped awake and walked out onto the platform. _Shouldn’t be too far now._ He looked at the directions on his phone and set out.

5 minutes later he arrived at the address. _Hope this is the place._ He rang the doorbell and heard a loud thump from inside the house somewhere. A little while later, the door opened and there he was…

“Hiya! Well, come on in!” Mark was frozen in place, but forced himself to move. Jack had a bright smile on his face, almost bouncing with joy and Mark was surprised that Jack wasn’t angry with him for being late. “Oh, uhm, sorry I’m late. Stuff, uhm…-”

“That’s ok! Yer here now”, Jack interrupted him and walked down the hallway. He disappeared into a room. “You can take yer shoes off. Don’t worry, the floors are clean.” Mark obliged and also hung his jacket on the rack next to the door. He followed where Jack disappeared to and entered a kitchen. It was clean, everything was nice and orderly, and a sweet smell was coming from the oven. Jack was busy choosing out cutlery while balancing cups and plates in his hands. “Would ya like something to drink? Coffee or tea?”, Jack asked, already heading into the adjacent room. “If ya don’t mind, I was hoping we could talk a bit before we start shooting.”

“Oh yea, no problem. Uhm, tea is fine”, Mark awkwardly stood in the doorway. “Make yeself at home! I’ll go get the tea”, Jack smiled at him, walking back to the kitchen. Mark shot him a nervous smile back and headed to sit down by the table in the adjacent room. The cups, plates and cutlery were already set on the table. While he was waiting for Jack to finish in the kitchen, he admired Jack’s house. From what he had seen so far, it looked very cosy. Somewhere you could feel safe and hide away from the world when you felt like it. _It would be a perfect place for a family. Wait, why am I thinking about something like that?!_ Mark shook his head, dismissing his thoughts. _Anyway, it’s a nice place._ Meanwhile, Jack had already returned; a big kettle singing in one hand with a small cake on a green plate in his other. “Hot, hot, hot!”, Jack exclaimed, quickly setting the kettle down on the table, wincing from the heat of it. “Are you ok?!”, Mark stood up, grabbing Jack’s hand and checking it over. “It’s fine, I’m fine”, Jack reassured him, laughing a little. “I was just a little reckless, you know me.”

“Oh, ok. Just checking”, Mark awkwardly laughed and slowly let go of Jack’s hand. It felt so soft, yet it also felt callused in some places. Mark’s hands were warm from the lingering heat of Jack’s hand and it gave Mark a fuzzy feeling in his body.

“Heyy, anybody home?” Mark was startled out of his head and saw Jack waving a hand in front of his face. “Oh, sorry. Heh”, Mark nervously scratched the back of his head. “Here ya go. Yer tea and cake”, Jack handed Mark a plate with a delicious-looking piece of cake on it, along with a warm cup of tea. Jack sat down, eagerly looking at Mark. Mark hurriedly sat down and grabbed a nearby fork, taking a bite of the cake. _Oh my god! This is so good!_ “Hmmm”, Mark closed his eyes, savouring the taste. He heard a laugh and quickly opened his eyes to see Jack laughing and smiling. Mark felt a little embarrassed and looked down at his cake, refusing to make eye contact. “I'm glad ya like it. I made it myself.” Mark felt himself blushing a little. “Yea, it’s… good”, he said, taking another bite.

“I hope it’s not too soon to start filming. I was just really looking forward to meeting you. So I was hoping we could just talk first. Since we’ve never, you know, actually met”, Jack explained. “Oh no, its fine!”, Mark hurriedly replied, not wanting Jack to feel bad in any way. Truth be told, Mark was also looking forward to meeting Jack, only he also felt really nervous. _What if I do something wrong? What if he thinks I suck in real life? And he’ll never want to see me again. Oh god, what if…_

“You know, you’ve been staring at your cake fer a long time. I know its good, but am I that ugly to look at?”, Jack joked. Mark chuckled a little, his nerves relaxing. “Of course! You’re so ugly, I’d rather shower with Felix.”

“Oh yea?! Well, if that’s so…”

 

A long time later, the darkness settling in, but with the sunshine still lazily shining through the windows. Jack and Mark now having moved to the more comfortable couch and happily laughing and joking with each other.

“I'm so happy yer here! Wait! I need to show you this vine compilation I absolutely love”, Jack looked around on the coffee table sprawled with al kinds of papers and magazines. He finally fished out his laptop and whipped it open, swiftly searching something up on Youtube. “You’ve gotte watch this”, he said to Mark sitting next to him. “Ok, ok”, Mark chuckled, “Calm down. I’ll be here for a week.” Before Jack could reply with a witty comeback, a phone rang from inside the house somewhere. “Oh shit! I need to take that, be right back. You better watch it!”, Jack wagged finger at him while quickly running to the source of the ringing phone.

While Mark was obediently watching the video, enjoying it quite a bit actually, a notification popped up in the corner of the laptop’s screen. It read ‘SepticxMarki updated her book. Take me daddy’. Mark was confused when he read the notification. Firstly, why was Jack reading something written by a person called ‘SepticxMarki’? And secondly, who names a chapter of their book ‘Take me daddy’? _I shouldn’t click on it… I should click it away. Act like I didn’t notice it. But why kind of book is this that Jack’s reading?! It can’t be… I mean…_

Unable to withhold his curiosity, Mark glanced at the door. He could still hear Jack talking on the phone. _I’ll just take a quick peek._ Mark clicked on the notification and a new tab opened up. He started reading the new chapter of the book named ‘Taking it to new heights’. A couple seconds later, Mark felt… weird. _What did I just read…? Is this a fanfiction of… Us?! And why is Jack reading something like this?_ Mark felt an onslaught of thoughts swarming inside his head. What did this mean exactly? What else is Jack hiding?


	2. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark demands answers from Jack, while also trying to get an understanding of his growing feelings.

_What does this mean? Oh my god, what have I just read? I'm so confused…_ Going through a silent panic, Mark didn’t hear the approaching footsteps. “Hey, I’m back! Oh shi…”

Mark turned his head to stare at Jack, lost and confused. His hands gripped the laptop and his hair was slightly ruffled from the hands that had roughly combed them. “Umm, Jack. I’m sorry, but I accidentally, well not really accidentally, but… What I mean to ask is, what is this?”, Mark asked while pointing at the screen. His gaze screamed confusion and he demanded to get answers. Jack, all joy and happiness now sapped away, stood awkwardly behind the couch. He didn’t dare make eye contact with Mark and stuttered something under his breath,“I…I…It’s just a little…umm…hobby of mine…” Mark felt even more confused at this point. _What does he mean?! Does he really like the Septiplier thing or… god what did I get myself into?! Should’ve never clicked on that darn notifi-_

“Are you mad Mark? Ye haven’t said anything”, Jack asked. “What? Never! I could never be mad at you. I mean, I guess I’m a little confused. Because I can’t really understand why you’d be reading something like this unless…you like it…?”, Mark replied.

Jack didn’t reply, but only continued fidgeting with his hands. After some silence, Jack finally said, “I guess I do. I think it’s because I’ve always felt this connection between us. And then when the whole Septiplier thing started, which made me feel both nervous and excited. So to, maybe try and get a better understanding of my feelings, I went online and looked at anything Septiplier-related. And I guess, I really liked what I found…”

While Jack was talking, Mark had put the laptop on the table and moved behind the couch where Jack was standing. Jack didn’t notice, until Mark was mere centimetres away from him. Jack’s body was still facing the couch and Mark could see his body tense up. Mark didn’t understand what he was doing, almost as if his body was acting on its own. _He looks so nervous. I’ve never seen him like this. Then again, this is the first time I’ve seen him. But, he seems so different…I like it…_

“So how long have you had this ‘hobby’ of yours?”, Mark kept moving closer. His hand slowly reached out to touch Jack’s. Just when he was about to feel Jack’s hand under his palm, Jack moved back. “I’m not…sure. Since Septiplier came out I guess.”

“Huh”, Mark kept slowly advancing and he saw a look of slight fear cross Jack’s face. “Must’ve been a couple of years then. Tell me, what kind of things have you read. And seen.”

Jack kept moving back, his eyes darting around the room for an escape, his hands shaking slightly. “Why are ye so interested? I don’t get it. Aren’t ye disgusted at me?”, Jack shakily asked, still moving backwards. “Why would I be? I'm just trying to understand. I mean, from that one chapter I read, there are quite some things happening I have no idea of. So, tell me, what is it that you want me to do to you?”

Jack was speechless and hit the wall behind him. His eyes were wide with shock at the words Mark just spoke. Mark had an intent look on his face and walked up to Jack, trapping him against the wall with his arms on either side of Jack.

“I…I don’t…understand…”, Jack stammered.

Mark sighed, but looked serious. “I asked ‘what is it that you want me to do you?’” Jack didn’t reply, his head low and staring at the ground, his hands flat against the wall behind him.

“Look, I’ve also felt this sort of connection between us, only I haven’t yet figured it out. Maybe with the help of you and your…knowledge of this…I’ll be able to figure it out. So, tell me. Now”, Mark felt his voice deepen and a weird feeling overtake him. _What is this? Jesus, what is happening to me?! Is this because of the thing I just read or…is it because of Jack? I mean, look at him! He looks like a puppy that just got caught doing something bad. My puppy I guess…_

“I want ye to kiss me”, Jack blurted out.

Mark grinned without even realising. He leaned in, his mouth brushing against Jack’s ear and whispered, “I guess we can try”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, things are slowly getting heated in here.  
> Next chapter will come out in two days!  
> Stay tuned until then mates.  
> As always, please give feedback, follow me for updates and give kudos!
> 
> Marfa, out!


	3. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally crosses the first boundary and things are slowly progressing.  
> But something strange is happening and Mark questions himself.

“I guess we can try that”, Mark whispered into Jack’s ear. His breath tickled Jack’s skin and Mark felt a shiver run through Jack. _Why am I doing this? And why am I…enjoying this so much?_ Mark chuckled softly. _Might as well continue._ His tongue flicked out and brushed against Jack’s ear, slowly trailing down his neck. Jack’s eyes were closed, his breathing quick and uneasy. Mark bent his head to get a better angle at Jack’s neck, planting kisses and nipping him every so often. With every little bite, Jack whimpered, his body shaking, craving for more. _We’re so close I can feel every shiver, every shudder of his body against mine. He looks so vulnerable…I could do **whatever** I want to him… _

Mark was ecstatic with joy, enjoying in teasing Jack this way. With a devious grin, he bit into the soft skin of Jack’s neck. Surprised by the sudden pain, Jack gasped loudly. Mark used that moment to lift his head and kiss Jack. _Oh god, I'm actually doing it. This is happening I guess. Why am I doing this?!_ Mark felt Jack’s lips against his, frozen in shock. _Oh no, he’s not responding! Did I go too far?!_ Before Mark could pull away, panic rising inside him, he felt Jack’s lips move against his. Almost as if they were melting into the kiss. Mark’s panic and worries dissipated. He moved his head, pushing Jack’s against the wall and deepening their kiss. Jack moaned into the kiss. His hands moved away from the wall to wrap themselves around Mark’s neck. Driven by a strange emotion, Mark grabbed Jack’s hands before they got to his neck and roughly pushed them against the wall to either side of Jack’s head. He intertwined their fingers, but made sure to keep their hands firmly against the wall, keeping Jack from moving. Jack moaned again, not seeming to mind or even notice it. His body moving and straining to get closer to Mark. _Oh, look at him. So small, so desperate…I want him. I need him. **He’s mine…** His whole being is **mine** , whether he likes it or not… _Mark felt confused by these thoughts. _What are these thoughts racing through my head? Why am I thinking things like this? I would never do something to Jack! Would I…?_

Mark’s body stopped, his head overflowing with thoughts he didn’t want to think about, his vision slowly turning dark. Right before he felt everything turn dark, he heard a voice, “Mark?”

 

“Mark? Mark!”

Mark’s eyes opened, his head felt heavy and buzzed. “Ugh.”

After a couple of seconds, his vision cleared, along with his head and he was able to make out Jack’s face. A look of worry and fear was on it. “Oh god, yer ok!”

“What…happened?”, Mark asked, trying to get his body upright.

“I don’t know! But suddenly ye just went all silent and frozen and I didn’t know what to do and I called yer name but ye didn’t respond and then-”

“Calm down, I'm ok now”, Mark interrupted Jack, trying to reassure him with a smile. Jack breathed heavily, still looking worried, but he seemed to calm down. “O…Ok.”

Mark smiled, feeling his energy returning. “Could you bring me a glass of water, please?” Jack nodded and quickly walked away. Mark let out a deep sigh. His head buzzed and felt strangely…empty. He tried to remember what happened and recalled doing…stuff…with Jack. _I remember the warm feeling of Jack’s body. His soft skin between my teeth. Bu what happened after that? Oh yea…the kiss… The kiss was fine or at least I hope so, but there was something else. This weird feeling, almost like I was a predator. Along with some thoughts that weren’t mine… Shouldn’t have been mine…_

Mark heard a loud thud behind him. He whipped his head around, which did not help his headache, and saw Jack sprawled on the ground. Water was seeping into the carpet from a broken glass. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

Jack lifted his head, glaring at Mark. “How can ye be laughing?!”

Mark replied by laughing even louder. “I…I'm sorry! Here, let me help you clean up.”

“No! I don’t need yer help!”, Jack said, getting up with a grunt.

“I'm over here, stressing about him and how does he repay me…? Laughing! Straight in my face”, Jack said to no one in particular.

Mark’s laughter slowly died down and he forgot about his worrying feelings. He stood, grunting from the process, and shuffled over to Jack. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to, you know that. Now come on…”, Mark said to Jack apologetically. He looked into Jack’s eyes, making puppy eyes at him. “Please forgive me…”

Jack stood with his hands crossed over each other, refusing to look into Mark’s eyes, but after a few seconds was unable to hold it up.

“Fine”, he sighed, “Forgiven”

 

Some time later, they were seated on the couch again. It was already dark outside, with the moon glinting through the curtains. Jack was relaxing in Mark’s lap, enjoying the silence and warmth of Mark.

“So… Just so you know, it was my first time kissing a guy”, Mark said, looking down at Jack.

“…Mine too…Yer the first guy I’ve ever kissed.”

Mark felt satisfied at this, even though he didn’t really understand why.

“…It better stay that way.”

Jack turned his head to look at Mark and saw Mark chuckling. He didn’t know what to make of it, so he rested his head back against Mark.

“We never got to shooting that video actually.”

“Yea, I guess so. Tomorrow maybe?”

“Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out!  
> Hope ya enjoyed and don't forget to leave a comment, kudos and follow me!  
> Next chapter will be out in 2 days.
> 
> Marfa out!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. There is more to come soon!  
> I don't know how long this fan fiction will be (since I'm terrible at planning) but I do hope you like what's coming!  
> This is my first work, so feedback is appreciated.  
> Oh, and I didn't know how to write it to show Jack's accent, but I hope this was ok! Please comment on what you thought and if I should change it.  
> Don't forget to follow me for upcoming updates and more work coming out soon.


End file.
